1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for deploying an application.
2. Description of Related Art
Deploying an application is the process of installing the executable code in the runtime environment. Deployment often involves making the code available to the server, resolving resource references in the application with the resources actually available on the server, and providing other configuration information to the application such that the application may be executed in the runtime environment. Managing an application lifecycle typically involves executing one or more management operations. Typical management operations generally include operations for installing the application on the server, configuring the application in the server environment, uninstalling the application, updating the application for patches or scheduled maintenance, exporting the deployed application to be imported back into a development environment and other deployment management operations that will occur to those of skill in the art. The application deployment operations and requirements upon a user to execute them are typically complex and are often tied closely to the programming model of the application and run-time server. As such, application management logic written for specific programming models often cannot be reused or easily extended to support other programming models supported by application servers. Application servers, however, are evolving to support more than one programming model. There is an ongoing need for improvement in deploying applications that is programming model generic.